Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle Wikia
Welcome to the Global and Japanese versions of Dokkan Battle! Switch to Desktop view on your device for the best experience Global cards Japanese cards Thumb 1013830.png|link=Observance of Pride Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thumb 1013820.png|link=Pursuit of Personal Strength Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Thumb 1013940.png|link=Absolute Power Jiren Card 1012710 thumb.png|link=Grey Warrior Jiren Thumb 1013910.png|link=Onslaught of Fire and Fury Dyspo (Super Speed Mode) Thumb 1013880.png|link=Power Beyond Right and Wrong Toppo (God of Destruction Mode) Spook_tenks_thumb.png|link=An Absurd Plan Super Saiyan Gotenks & Ghost PHY LR Cell.gif|link=The Deadly Cell Games Cell (Perfect Form) & Cell Jr. Thumb 1014930.png|link=The Final Battle Begins Cell (Perfect Form) Thumb 1014920.png|link=Bloodcurdling Message Cell (Perfect Form) LRginyu.gif|link=The Ultimate Fighting Squadron Captain Ginyu (Ginyu Force) Thum 1009620.png|link=Special Fighting Pose Captain Ginyu Thum 1009610.png|link=A Reliable Captain Captain Ginyu Card 1015370 thumb.png|link=Fused with the Big Gete Star Metal Coora Card 1015360 thumb.png|link=Revival of the Universe Strongest Metal Coora Card 1015450 thumb.png|link=Resurrected Enhanced Force Metal Coora Card 1015680 thumb AGL.png|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora AGL Card 1015680 thumb TEQ.png|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora TEQ Card 1015680 thumb INT.png|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora INT Card 1015680 thumb STR.png|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora STR Card 1015680 thumb PHY.png|link=Chrome of Fear Metal Coora PHY Card 1015310 thumb.png|link=Seething Tenacity Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015300 thumb.png|link=Battle With All Strength Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015290 thumb.png|link=Triumphant Winning Machine Piccolo Card 1015280 thumb.png|link=Dominating Tactics Piccolo Card 1015320 thumb.png|link=Cold-hearted Shot Cyclopian Guards LR SSJ Vegeta.gif|link=Awakened Super Saiyan Blood Super Saiyan Vegeta Card 1015020 thumb.png|link=Full of Confidence Vegeta Card 1015010 thumb.png|link=Intensive Training Vegeta Card 1015430 thumb.png|link=To the World of Excitement Goku (Youth) Card 1015730 thumb.png|link=The Adventure Begins Goku (Youth) Spook_tenks_thumb.png|link=An Absurd Plan Super Saiyan Gotenks & Ghost Current Global events Current Japanese events Event super saiyan vegeta blue 2 big.png|link=Surpassing Even the Gods INOepfd.png|link=The Invincible Strongest of the Strong Extreme Z Battle SS3 Goku.jpg.jpg|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Mystery Super Technique Super Saiyan 3 Goku Quest top banner 602.png|link=Summit of the Universe Ghostly Prank banner.png|link=Ghostly Prank Quest top banner 152.png|link=Trick or Treat! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Event Bulma mr right big.png|link=Looking For Mr. Right! DbQAKtm.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Universe Survival Saga - Final Battle of the Tournament of Power Quest top banner 340 global.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld Quest top banner 306.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Event battle road big.png|link=Super Battle Road News banner dairansen 001.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Event speed_battle big.png|link=Speed Battle Quest top_banner 701.png|link=Boss Rush Events Dokkan all.png|All Dokkan Events|link=Events Dokkan Event SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event dance of hercule big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Event Countless awakening big.png|link=Countless Awakening Medals! Battle for Awakening Medals Event Master roshi training big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event Korin tower big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Meta_Cooler_Dokkan_Event.png|link=Desperate Fury! Infinite Power of Rage Ghostly Prank banner.png|link=Ghostly Prank Quest top banner 152.png|link=Trick or Treat! Majin Buu's Candy Mischief! Event the tree of might big.png|link=The Tree of Might Quest top banner 340 global.png|link=Epic Battle! The Mighty Ones of the Otherworld DBS Future Trunks saga.png|link=Dragon Ball Super: Future Trunks Saga Quest top banner 333.png|link=Super Warrior Slam! Victory Will Be Mine! Quest top banner 306.png|link=Galactic Crisis Super Guy in the Galaxy Quest top banner 338.png|link=Wrath of the Dragon Quest top banner 323.png|link=A New Threat!!! The Saiyan Warrior Race News banner dairansen 001.png|link=Virtual Dokkan Ultimate Clash Event_punch_machine_big.png|link=DOKKAN Smash! Punch Machine! QBpN96F.png|link=Ginyu Force Special Training All Open Quest_top_banner_701.png|link=Boss Rush Events_Dokkan_all.png|link=Events Dokkan Event_SUPERSTRIKE_big1.png|link=Events Strike Quest top banner 135 ex.png|link=Pan's Secret Adventure Event_All_Hidden_Potential.png|link=Events Hidden Potential Event_Big_Bucks_Hercule_big.png|link=Big Bucks Hercule Challenge Event_dance_of_hercule_big.png|link=Hercule's World Tournament Events_all_battle_for_awakening_medals.png|link=Battle for Awakening Medals Event_Master_roshi_training_big.png|link=Turtle School Training Event_Korin_tower_big.png|link=Training at Korin Tower Event Training in the clouds big.png|link=Training in the Clouds Event epic shodown big.png|link=Enough Talk... Time for an Epic Showdown!! Navigation ---- Global summons Japan summons News_banner_gasha_00421_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan God SS Vegeta Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00412_small_EN.png|link=Rare Summon: Super Saiyan 3 Goku Extreme Z Dokkan Festival Cell summon small.png|link=Rare Summon: Cell (Perfect Form) Legendary Summon En news banner gasha 00410 small.png|link=Rare Summon: STR Character-Exclusive Summon News_banner_gasha_00479_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Metal Coora Dokkan Festival News_banner_gasha_00481_small.png|link=Rare Summon: Most Malevolent Clan Category Summon LRGokuSummon.png|link=Rare Summon: Goku Legendary Summon Main event in Global Main event in Japan The_23rd_WT.png|link=World Tournament n°23 November 8 2018 22:30:00 PST News banner event zbattle 012 small.png|link=Extreme Z-Battle: Devastating Punishment Beerus November 6 2018 00:00:00 PST Card Help Event Help Origins 500px|link=Origin of cards Links Campaign Let's Get To 900,000! Recent Wikia/Forum Activity 250px 200px|link=DASHBOARD FOR UPDATE 200px|link=Timeline of Events (Global) Rules and Regulations CLICK THE IMAGE Create your own cards Poll 106 When you are given PHY saibaimen as team filler... They should be the same type as the leader They should be the same category as the leader They should be random types They should always be PHY Poll Results Vote for Wikia How often do you visit the wikia? Every day if I can Almost every day Roughly twice a week About once a week Every 2 weeks Every now and again when a new card or event arrives Monthly First time Which version do you play? International Version Japanese Version Both Versions '''More Polls Category:Browse